


Sunglasses

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Banter, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very sunny day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "I steal sunglasses, if the weather is sunny."

"It is way too sunny out here," Reno declared, glancing out into the street. "I didn't think the sun could shine like that anymore."

"It's been raining less, recently," Rude replied. The rest of the sentence went unspoken – since Cloud had defeated the remnants, and hopefully Sephiroth with them, for good. Since the Geostigma had been cured. It was almost as though Jenova was losing her hold on the world.

Neither of them would say those words aloud, though, for fear of cursing it. Instead, Reno made a swipe for Rude's sunglasses.

Well used to these efforts, the other man simply ducked out of the way, smirking.

"Come on," Reno protested. "You know how sensitive my eyes are to this harsh light!"

"Then you should have brought some of your own." Rude replied calmly.

"I had a pair! They were in my desk, but they've gone missing!" Someone else needed them today, I bet you, and just stole them!"

Rude quirked an eyebrow. "And when was the last time you even saw those glasses?"

Reno swiftly avoided the question. "I know you've got a spare pair in one of your pockets," he protested. "You can just wear those!"

"I would point out that _you_ could wear the spare, but I'm not letting you have them either," Rude replied.

Reno pouted. Stolen glasses were so much better looking than loaned ones. "Pleeeaase?" he pleaded.

Rude simply looked at him blankly.

"Arg, fine!" Reno stomped off into the sunlight.

Rude simply followed calmly, a small smirk gracing his face as he felt the heavy weight of Reno's sunglasses in his pocket beside his own.


End file.
